Les Meurtriers
by malilite
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Parce que "Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général..." Rita Mitsuko. Fond musical : les Killers. OOC et histoires improbables. Ames sensibles, préparez vos mouchoirs. Ou vos tomates virtuelles.


**Sommaire**** :**

**1. **_**Ouvrir mes yeux impatients**_** : ****James/Lily**(chanson : Mr Brightside)

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous !<p>

Les Meurtriers est un recueil d'OS qui ont pour héros mes deux couples préférés, **James/Lily** et **Harry/Draco**. Ils raconteront tous _sans exception_ des histoires d'amour qui finissent mal. Ce sont plus ou moins des song-fics car tous les OS correspondent pas mal à certaines chansons des **Killers**.

Chaque OS a pour titre une phrase (plus ou moins) tirée d'une des chansons de ce groupe et traduite en français (les paroles choisies sont traduites littéralement pour garder l'"essence de la chanson", donc si le titre ne veut pas dire grand chose c'est fait exprès).

N.B. : J'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire sur James/Lily donc je pense que ce sera surtout sur eux, même si je vais quand même essayer d'alterner JPLE-HPDM.

Le premier OS est donc centré sur James Potter et Lily Evans. Son titre est traduit de l'anglais "_Open up my eager eyes_", extrait de la chanson "_Mr Brightside_".

**Important** : Chaque OS est différent, ce qui signifie que les personnages d'un OS n'ont rien à voir avec celui d'après. Il n'y aura pas de suite pour cet OS là donc, et les OS d'après n'auront rien à voir point de vue histoire.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Les chansons citées dans cette fic appartiennent au groupe The Killers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ouvrir mes yeux impatients<strong>_

Cette fête était géniale. L'adieu le plus parfait. Les cinquième année venaient d'achever leurs BUSEs et se donnaient donc à fond. Les septièmes, quant à eux, outre la fin des ASPICs, fêtaient également la fin de leur scolarité et leur entrée dans le monde des adultes.

Ainsi les plus vieux, qui n'avaient jamais perdu une occasion de faire sentir aux plus jeunes qu'ils étaient plus mûrs, connaissaient mieux la vie, et _bla bla bla_, étaient à présent ceux qu'il fallait contrôler. L'alcool coulait à flot tandis que le futur du monde sorcier criait leur euphorie, riait aux éclats, dansait sur les tables et sautait à tout va.

Ça, on pouvait dire que les Gryffondors savaient mettre le feu C'était comme si la maison des lions avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Jamais James ne s'était autant éclaté à une soirée, et encore, il n'en était qu'à son deuxième Whisky Pur Feu.

James Potter se considérait comme le plus heureux des hommes. Ses parents l'aimaient, il était sûr d'avoir réussi ses examens, il était pris à l'Académie des Aurors, il avait des amis formidables et la plus merveilleuse des petites-amies. Cela faisait cinq mois que Lily et lui sortaient ensemble, et il l'aimait à la folie.

_I'm coming out of my cage, And I've been doing just fine, Gotta gotta be down, Because I want it all_

Rien n'avait été simple pour les deux amoureux. Pendant deux ans, il l'avait harcelée pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, et elle avait toujours dit non. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, et elle le détestait, étant chaque fois plus cruelle en le repoussant. Il se souvint avoir eu physiquement mal lorsqu'elle s'était affichée avec ses deux petits-amis, lui qui l'aimait tant.

Remus lui disait qu'il s'y prenait mal, qu'il effrayait la jeune fille et ne faisait que l'éloigner davantage de lui, alors un jour, il se calma. Prétendant s'être fait une raison, James réussit à persuader Lily qu'il ne recherchait que son amitié. Sans s'en rendre compte, il profita de sa faiblesse, car la jeune fille traversait une période difficile en ce début d'année 1978. Le jour de leur premier baiser fut le plus beau de sa vie jusqu'ici.

Lily était une fille pleine de surprise. James s'était aperçu qu'il avait placé la jeune femme sur une sorte de piédestal, qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cet être pur, innocent, sérieux et naïf qu'elle était devant les autres, mais qu'elle cachait sa véritable personnalité au reste du monde.

Cependant, outre son évidente bipolarité - ce qui ne dérangeait pas James, qui comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis un Black déshérité et un lycanthrope, alors côté problèmes mentaux, il donnait en permanence - il découvrit une femme pleine de ressources, toujours prête à s'amuser et à braver les interdits. Une parfaite copine de Maraudeur. Sans oublier qu'elle était merveilleusement bonne au lit, lui qui l'imaginait vierge avant lui - dites donc, le Whisky Pur Feu était sacrément dosé.

En tout cas, si James Potter était tombé amoureux de la 'première' Lily Evans, la deuxième, la _vraie_ en quelque sorte, il l'aimait encore plus.

Une bierreaubeurre à la main, James se mit à chercher la femme de sa vie dans la salle commune. Soudain, il entendit des cris, des encouragements et vit un groupe de Gryffondors qui avaient formé un cercle autour de quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore. Le Maraudeur s'approcha et vit avec surprise Lily dans les bras d'Alexander Brown.

Il avait un bras dans le dos et l'autre sous les cuisses de la sorcière, elle avait passé un bras autour du coup du sixième année. Elle tendait son autre bras vers son public, avait replié sa jambe sous ses fesses, tendait l'autre bien droite devant elle, et, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les deux Gryffondors tournaient, tournaient, sous les rires et les applaudissements des autres.

James éclata de rire et frappa des mains en rythme. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle cria son nom d'une voix suraiguë, ce qui fit monter encore plus de rires dans l'audience. Lors de son dernier tour, elle réussit à passer sa main libre dans les cheveux de son petit-ami qui essaya d'embrasser ses doigts, sans succès mais l'intention y était. Brown finit par la reposer et James assista à quelque chose qui diminua considérablement son hilarité.

Au lieu de se jeter sur son amoureux dès qu'elle eut un pied à terre, comme s'y attendait le concerné, elle posa sa main sur le torse d'Alexander - certainement pour reprendre son équilibre -, et la main du garçon s'attarda sur son dos - il se devait d'être sûr qu'elle ne se ramassait pas sur le sol, James aurait dû l'en remercier. Ils échangèrent un regard _un peu trop_ long. Puis, elle finit par lui sauter dessus, comme elle était censée le faire une seconde plus tôt.

James se traita d'idiot et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

_And it's all in my head_

Malgré tout, lui qui avait eu une confiance aveugle en sa petite-amie jusque là, il se mit à l'observer pendant le reste de la soirée, différemment de l'amoureux transi qu'il était.

Lily riait avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Argh, il n'allait quand même pas être jaloux de ses meilleurs amis, si ? Il devrait plutôt remercier le ciel que son amour et ses amis s'entendent aussi bien, non ?

Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Remus et posa la tête sur son épaule. Oui, mais Lily avait toujours été quelqu'un de très tactile, avec des réactions que personne n'avait, comme gifler un _Maraudeur_ parce qu'il l'avait énervée - James en avait fait les frais de nombreuses fois - ou serrer un simple ami dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes pour lui dire bonjour.

Elle remonta sa jupe sur ses jambes, dévoilant un gigantesque bleu sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et laissa même Peter frôler sa peau amôchée. D'accord, mais James pouvait facilement l'expliquer. Peter se destinait à une carrière dans la Médicomagie, et n'avait-il pas été celui qui avait pris soin d'eux, Sirius et lui, pendant des années, après une nuit de pleine lune particulièrement agitée ? Et puis bon, Lily avait quand même pas mal bu, elle ne mesurait sûrement plus ses gestes.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, juste le temps d'une demi-seconde, et lorsqu'elle se recula, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais jamais James ne s'était méfié de ce témoignage d'amitié auparavant. En cinq mois, Sirius était devenu le meilleur ami de Lily au même titre que celui de James, et il était persuadé que c'était une relation parfaitement platonique. Il était celui qui l'avait conseillé sur les sous-vêtements les plus sexy à mettre pour plaire à son amoureux, celui à qui elle avait confié ses angoisses sur son éventuelle grossesse alors qu'elle avait raconté à James le matin-même qu'elle avait du retard.

_It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this, It was only a kiss_

Mais les observations ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, et une heure plus tard, ses phalanges étaient douloureuses tant James avait crispé ses mains autour de sa bouteille, et son oeil s'agitait régulièrement d'un tic nerveux.

Tom O'Neil fumait comme un pompier depuis le début de la soirée. Lily vint vers lui _- pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de se déhancher autant, merde ! -_, et au bout de deux minutes - à rire avec lui, à toucher son bras, à rejeter ses cheveux en arrière comme elle avait fait avec _tous les putains de mecs_ de qui elle s'était approchée ce soir - elle prit dans ses mains sa cigarette fumante et la porta à sa bouche. Elle tira une bouffée et la rendit à son propriétaire avec un sourire mutin, et les voilà en train de partager cette clope.

_While he's having a smoke, And she's taking a drag_

James se surprit à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de baiser indirect. Oui, mais - _mais !_ - Lily avait arrêté de fumer, en partie parce que James lui-même le lui avait demandé, et il savait très bien à quel point le tabac lui manquait.

Ce qui le rendait fou était que Lily ne parlait qu'avec des garçons. Jamais auparavant cela ne l'avait dérangé. Lily était quelqu'un de particulier, il l'avait très bien compris, et elle s'entendait très mal avec les filles de son dortoir. En général, elle n'avait aucune affinité avec les filles - sauf une, mais ça... C'était une autre histoire. Mais quand même, son dernier jour à Poudlard et elle ne faisait même pas l'effort de dire un mot à _celles _qui avaient partagé sa vie pendant _sept _ans ?

Qu'elle s'entende très bien avec les garçons, pourquoi pas, mais là... Et puis, James n'avait pas tant l'impression qu'ils discutaient, plutôt, qu'elle les _séduisait_. C'était dingue, de penser ça de sa copine, et pourtant... Six mois plus tôt, James n'aurait jamais considéré Lily comme une séductrice, ou juste une fille aimant plaire. Encore une preuve qu'il n'avait jamais compris qui elle était vraiment. En effet, ce n'était pas parce que James et Lily étaient ensemble depuis cinq mois que la routine s'était installé entre eux, au contraire ! Lily aimait toujours autant flirter avec lui, lui faire des avances comme s'ils n'étaient pas un couple, le surprendre par ses petites attentions adorables, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Puis Brown la bouscula en tombant par terre. Lui aussi, il avait vraiment trop bu. En riant toujours, Lily se baissa pour l'aider à se relever. Elle passa le bras du Gryffondor autour de son épaule, le tint par la taille, et décréta qu'elle allait le mettre au lit. N'y croyant pas ses yeux, ce fut un James impuissant qui regarda sa copine monter dans un dortoir d'homme avec un autre garçon.

_Now they're going to bed, And my stomach is sick, And it's all in my head_

James se prit la tête dans les mains et se répéta qu'il devenait fou, qu'elle ne pouvait pas... Avant ce soir, avait-il eu une seule bonne raison de douter d'elle ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux à la base, loin de là, et Lily n'était pas du genre infidèle, il le savait. Ok, il n'aurait jamais cru, six mois plus tôt, que la véritable Lily Evans était si libérée, si à l'aise avec les gens et à ce point dans le contact physique, ainsi que dans la séduction... Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout, et peut-être qu'elle...

Comme dans un flash, il la revit toucher le torse d'Alexander, et il les imagina tous les deux, seuls dans ce dortoir... S'embrassant sauvagement, la chemise de Lily s'échouant sur le sol, les doigts de Brown courant sur sa poitrine, empoignant ses fesses, déchirant sa culotte... James eut envie de vomir. _« C'est dans ta tête », _se répéta-t-il sans arrêt.

_And it's all in my head, But she's touching his-chest, Now, he takes off her dress_

_I just can't look its killing me, And taking control_

Demain.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle... Demain.

* * *

><p>Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait ça. Si seulement il avait pu assez boire pour n'avoir aucun souvenir de la veille ! Mais non. Il le devait, sinon, ça allait finir par le rendre fou. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait remarqué ce soir-là, tous ces détails qui lui avaient donné des envies de meurtre, tout ça était déformé par l'alcool, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le coeur net.<p>

Elle était si belle, même avec la gueule de bois. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, cette nuit-là, lui était parti se coucher tôt - il en avait déjà trop vu... - et elle n'était pas venue le rejoindre. _Avec qui avait-elle donc passé la nuit ?_

Enfin, il finit par lui poser _la_ question. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était surprise, indubitablement.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

- J'ai besoin de le savoir, Lil » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure-moi que tu ne m'as jamais trompé » Elle ne disait toujours rien, son regard fixé sur un point derrière son épaule « Jure moi que tu n'as jamais couché avec un autre » Aucune réaction « Fais-le ! » s'écria-t-il en tapant du poing, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses émeraudes, d'habitude flamboyantes et pleines de vie, brillaient moins aujourd'hui. Sans doute l'alcool. Elle avait un regard si doux, si apaisant, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir un autre regard tous les matins, à son réveil, jusqu'à sa mort. Elle détourna les yeux. James se rassit sur sa chaise, terrassé.

« Qui ? » Sa voix était rauque, ses mains tremblaient. Elle commença à s'agiter, muette, ses cheveux bougèrent dans tous les sens et elle continua d'éviter son regard.

Si James avait eu l'âme d'un poète, il aurait pu dire qu'elle ressemblait à une bête sauvage refusant d'être domptée, à une flamme qui vacillait si facilement... Mais le coup de couteau dans le dos qu'il venait de recevoir n'avait pas fait de lui un poète. Il avait seulement le coeur brisé.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la stopper, et, une fois qu'elle redevint immobile, il retira brusquement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. _Il s'était brûlé les ailes avec elle, ça c'était sûr_.

« Qui ? »

Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, elle était étrangement essoufflée. Lily était presque en pleine crise de panique, car jamais elle n'aurait cru se trouver dans pareille situation. Elle savait James intelligent, mais _jamais_ elle n'avait imaginé qu'il découvre tout, un jour.

« Donne-moi les noms, _Evans_ » Elle ferma les yeux entendant son nom craché avec tant de dégoût. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais elle se sentait incapable, alors que son monde s'effondrait, de retenir ses pleurs s'ils voulaient passer la barrière de ses paupières.

Lily parla d'une voix dénuée de sentiments, telle une automate. Chaque nouveau nom était un autre coup de poignard dans la poitrine de James. Les images l'assaillèrent et la nausée lui tordit le ventre.

« Benjy Fenwick » Elle était sortie avec lui en cinquième année alors qu'il était en septième ; il était son tout premier amant.

« Frank Londubat » Ex petit-ami qui, à presque l'instar de Benjy, était un septième sortant avec une cinquième ; il était son tout premier orgasme.

« Dave Goujon et Amos Diggory » Elle couchait avec ces deux-là en sixième ; Dave était son _« plan cul »_ plus ou moins régulier d'octobre à mars, et pour Diggory, ils avaient eu l'habitude de terminer dans le même lit à chaque fin de soirée, complètement torchés. Ils avaient eu leurs ASPICs l'année dernière.

« Et... Théophile Nott » Elle était sortie avec lui au début de leur septième année. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse. Son amour était réciproque, mais Nott était un Serpentard, leur relation était et restait d'ailleurs un secret - tout ça avait été trop dur à gérer. C'était, entre autre, pour se consoler que Lily avait accepté de sortir avec James.

Lily avait un rapport plutôt tordu avec le sexe et les gens avec qui elle couchait. Elle avait trouvé deux explications pour ces deux choses, mais elle continuait de se dire qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir un psychomage. Quand elle avait douze ans, Lily avait surpris son père en train de tromper sa mère avec la baby-sitter, et le lendemain, il s'était barré avec cette jeunette de vingt ans ; sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle fut délivrée de ce mariage qui lui pesait.

À quatorze ans, sa meilleure et son unique amie, Kate, avait été assassinée par des Mangemorts ; elle avait été incapable, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs, de se faire de vrais amis depuis. À part avec Nott, aucune de ses ruptures n'avait été douloureuses et elle gardait d'excellents contacts avec ses « exs », d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous en septième année quand elle était avec chacun d'eux et étaient du coup plus mûrs, plus intéressants que les gamins de son âge.

Pendant toute cette année, même si elle sortait avec James, il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois d'utiliser un passage secret que son petit-ami lui avait montré pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard - s'il le savait, Potter s'en mordrait les doigts à coup sûr - et retrouver un de ses exs, qu'elle considérait en fait comme ses amis. C'était tout naturel pour elle de prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais et de s'abandonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec un de ses quatres premiers amants, elle n'y voyait aucun mal, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'_amis_.

Le cas de Nott était un peu plus compliqué, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à totalement l'oublier, et c'était pareil pour lui. Après leur rupture, ils avaient cédé quelque fois à la tentation, la frustration les dévorant et le manque de l'autre pesant sur leur coeur. Bien que Lily ait été heureuse avec James, elle ne pouvait pas oublier Théo.

Lily n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle n'était qu'une garce infidèle, qu'elle allait faire souffrir James si jamais il l'apprenait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Seulement, c'était beaucoup plus simple de se voiler la face. Et plus agréable de ne pas avoir à retenir ses pulsions et ses hormones de jeune fille de dix-sept ans, belle et désirable qui plus est.

- Rien que ça ? ironisa James d'une voix blanche, après avoir réussi à avaler le _nombre_ de garçons qui avaient eu droit au corps de Lily pendant ces cinq mois. Et puis, un _Serpentard_, Lily, tu te fous de moi ?

Lily haussa les épaules en fixant une de ses mèches qu'elle enroulait autour de ses doigts. James eut soudainement l'impression d'être un père face à sa fille de quinze ans qui avait fait une bêtise. « Cinq mecs, _cinq_ ! Je me demande vraiment comment t'as eu le temps de te faire sauter comme ça. J'espère que chaque client était satisfait, au moins ! » cracha-t-il, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Elle le méritait, elle le savait.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, dit-elle presque à voix basse, j'allais à... Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle ignore pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligée de lui donner ce détail sordide, qui n'allait le faire que plus souffrir, lui qui était si amoureux d'elle, la respectait tant et la traitait si bien. Elle était cruelle.

James eut de nouveau l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine figure. Tous les samedis après-midi où elle n'était pas là, soi-disant à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y mettrait jamais un pied, ou en train de donner un cours de rattrapage à un Serdaigle de deuxième année dont, comme par hasard, il n'avait _jamais_ entendu parler ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide !

_Choking on your alibis, But it's just the price I pay_

James avait fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'une femme dont il ne connaissait finalement rien. Avait fait l'erreur de laisser cet amour l'aveugler complètement. Il s'était vraiment fait roulé en beauté sur ce coup.

Il n'était désormais plus un homme heureux, heureux dans les études, en famille, en amitié, en amour. Il avait tout, et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Parce qu'il avait fait l'_erreur_ de tomber sur une femme aussi vile que Lily Evans, plus rien n'aurait de goût pour lui pendant un long moment. Ni les autres futurs Aurors, ni ses parents gâteux, ni ses fous de meilleurs amis n'arriveraient à le dérider et à le soulager de sa douleur d'homme brisé.

_I'm coming out of my cage, And I've been doing just fine, Gotta gotta be down, Because I want it all_

Au moins ne vivait-il plus dans le mensonge le plus total.

_Destiny is calling me, Open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir fermé, et rencontra le regard de Lily. Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, se mordilla les lèvres, semblant attendre sa sentance. Ou sa décision, mais si c'était le cas, il espèra ne pas _non plus _s'être trompé sur son intelligence. Parce que, pour penser qu'il allait lui pardonner pour son ignoble trahison, il faudrait qu'elle soit sacrément conne.

- Mais » Il se racla la gorge « Pourquoi tu revenais toujours vers moi ? »

Alors, de la même manière que James s'était rendu compte s'être fait avoir par elle, Lily réalisa, après avoir énumérer tous les hommes avec qui elle l'avait trompé, qu'elle s'était presque autant faite avoir que lui. Elle qui n'était sortie avec James qu'après s'être demandée pourquoi elle cédait à tous les autres et _lui _avait toujours résisté, qu'après s'être dit _« Pourquoi pas ? »_, elle qui n'avait dit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'à un seul homme...

_Open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

- Parce que » Son regard désespéré déchira, malgré lui, le coeur de James « C'est toi que j'aime »

Le jour de leur premier baiser était le plus beau de sa vie de jeune homme. Le jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait pour la première fois était le pire.

_It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this_

* * *

><p><em>Bon bah voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est pas joyeux et Lily est infidèle donc ça craint, mais bon, rien n'est jamais rose hein, parfois les couples le mieux assortis ne peuvent pas être ensemble pour une raison X ou Y... et c'est le principe de cette fic.<em>

_**Mr Brightside**__, la chanson, parle d'un mec fou amoureux d'une fille avec qu'il sort mais qui ne lui est pas fidèle, ce depuis le début, leur relation n'est pas exclusive. Il la voit flirter avec tous les autres, et ça lui fait très mal, mais il ne peut rien y faire, il ne peut pas la quitter parce qu'il l'aime trop. Regarder le clip et vous comprendrez, en plus il est trop cool._

_Pour ceux qui attendent pour __The Gentlest Feeling__, le chapitre 7 n'avance pas et je suis désolée. J'espère pouvoir le publier ce week-end ou à la limite lundi/mardi soir, vous n'aurez pas trop attendre quand même._

_Quant au 2e OS de cette fic, ce sera une Harry/Draco et la chanson sera "Somebody Told Me". Pour l'occasion, je changerais le pairing et la mettrai en HPDM, donc ceux qui sont quand même intéressés, je vous conseille de mettre cette fic en Alert pour pas la rater - ou vous vous contenterez de lire quand je l'aurais remise en JPLE pour le 3e OS, comme vous voulez ^^. _


End file.
